1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnet holders. Specifically this invention relates to magnet holder which provide a visual effect.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Magnet holders were made with a plastic body having a pictorial image on the front and a magnet mounted in the back. The image was decorative and essentially two-dimensional. The magnet was used to mount the holder vertically to the front of a ferrometallic door, such as a refrigerator door.
An attempt at providing a visual effect to a magnet holder was disclosed in commonly-owned, U.S. Ser. No. D-655,885, filed Sept. 28, 1984. This patent application disclosed the contouring of the body of the magnet holder to simulate a three-dimensional object.
The art, however, desired a dramatic three-dimensional visual effect in a magnet holder, as opposed to merely simulating a three-dimensional object.
The art also desired a more versatile magnet holder.
The art also desired a multi-functional magnet holder.